


Desde el jardín

by Iridiscencia



Series: Infinitos [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Mientras veía a la nana y al niño reír Aziraphale rezaba para que el destino no se cumpliera.





	Desde el jardín

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo fic de Ineffable Week 2019.
> 
> Prompt: Rain, Storm, Downpour.
> 
> Agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Cuando la lluvia dejó de caer la nana y el niño salieron corriendo al jardín. 

Y es que a Warlock, de siete años, le gustaba saltar en los charcos y ensuciarse con lodo. El ángel no entendía por qué pero el niño lo hacía y por lo visto la nana tampoco parecía comprender pero igual le acompañaba en aquellos momentos que le hacían salir de la rutina ¿quién era ella para negarle un momento de rebeldía? al contrario, le alentaba a seguir saltando.  
Desde el cobertizo donde se encontraba podría escuchar las risas, el ángel notaba que se estaban divirtiendo; cada vez que el niño daba un salto y salpicaba con agua y lodo al guardaespaldas que estaba a un lado, ella aplaudía y reía animando al niño a volver a hacerlo.  
Fue entonces cuando sintió aquello, no era muy fuerte, pero era algo que estaba ahí en el ambiente.  
No quiso ahondar mucho en ello, así que Aziraphale, o Francis, como se hacía llamar en ese momento, se limitó solamente a observar al niño Warlock y la nana Ashtoreth mientras jugaban en el jardín de los Dowling.

Ashtoreth debió notar que le miraba pues le saludó desde donde se la distancia; el niño también le miró e imitó a la nana para después continuar con su juego, saltando, simulando ser un dinosaurio, lanzando más lodo al guardaespaldas, riendo, feliz. 

Ella le observaba sonriente, parecía orgullosa.

Fue cuando el ángel volvió a sentir aquello, era una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando los padres de Warlock estaban con el niño, no era amor, de eso estaba seguro pero si era cariño. 

Eso no podía ser ¿o sí?

Quiso negarlo, tal vez se había equivocado, quizá estaba imaginando cosas. 

Pero entonces vio a Ashtoreth correr hacia el niño cuando este cayó, limpiando una herida que se había hecho en la rodilla, dejándose abrazar por el niño mientras este lloraba.

Y el sentimiento otra vez estaba ahí, era real.

Aquello era inesperado, no sabía cómo tomar esa información. 

Porque por una parte eso solo confirmaba más lo que desde hacía tiempo había resuelto: que al menos en todo el infierno había un demonio que tenía sentimientos positivos, que no había alguien tan malo en aquel lugar como le habían dicho sobre todos los caídos, algo que le hizo sonreír

Pero, luego sintió pena.

Porque en cuatro años las cosas podrían ponerse realmente mal y aquel niño que en ese momento lloraba por un raspón en la rodilla se convertiría en la perdición de todos. 

Aquello rompería al demonio de muchas más formas de lo que el ángel quería imaginar.

No quería que eso pasara, no quería verle triste.

El ángel miró al cielo como si quisiese pedir un milagro pero solo vio como la lluvia volvía a hacer su aparición. 

Divisó a Ashtoreth y Warlock correr hacía la mansión, riendo.

Y el sentimiento inundó el ambiente.

El ángel se encontró rogando para que el día final no llegará.

Y rezó, en voz baja por que ese niño no fuese el destructor de sus destinos.


End file.
